


the gays have taken over - an sdr2 gc fic

by bandsaw



Series: gc hell [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Autistic Hajime Hinata, Autsitic Izuru Kamukura, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Transgender Characters, autistic characters, edit hajime has a talent its detective, its meme time part 2, just thirsty, nonbinary characters - Freeform, thats a tag nice, the au where ppl treat nagito right and teruteru isn't nasty, yes im tagging these bc theres not enough content, yes there will be angst later but rn its mostly memes so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaw/pseuds/bandsaw
Summary: guess who's backyep its owl back with another gc au bc i cannot be stopped. this will be mostly memes with the class 77 gang and izuru's here too bc i said so.read on for dank memes and just a good heckin time





	1. welcome to the meme crew electric boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> here's some memes

8:34AM

**Nagito Komaeda has created a server**

**Nagito Komaeda has added 16 people**

**Nagito Komaeda has changed the names of 16 users**

**orang juic:** wh

**orang juic:** hey nagito what the hell is this

**Nagito Komaeda: ** a group chat! ms yukizome asked chiaki to do it but i think she’s asleep right now

**boss baby:** how come your name is the only

**boss baby:** MOTHERFUCKER

**local cryptid has changed the name of 1 user**

**lucky charms: ** oh

**an actual irl minion:** y’all hear smthm-

**an actual irl minion: ** HEY

**lucky charms:** haha

**lucky charms has removed admin rights from 15 users**

**coca cola:** hey how come only hajime and izuru get admin rights?!??!??

**lucky charms: ** they’re the only ones that can be trusted with it

**boss baby:** i hate you for this nickname but for once you’re actually right

**orang juic:** correct

**local cryptid:** Correct. 

**coca cola: ** STOP DOING THAT

**orang juic:** we’re twins what do you expect

**cronch:** wait you two are twins?!????

**orang juic: ** i

**boss baby:** wow

**orang juic:** anyway. nagito what’s with my name

**lucky charm:** oh it’s for your frightening love of anything orange juice related!

**orang juic: ** jfc i don’t like it that much

**local cryptid attached an image**

**lucky charms:** oh it actually got worse

**orang juic: ** IZURU

**shit: ** CLEAN YOUR DESK!!!!

**orang juic: ** no. 

**gamer grill: ** this is what i wake up to

**gamer grill:** anyway

**gamer grill:** thanks nagito

**lucky charms: ** aha im just glad trash like me could help!

**local cryptid: ** Nagito.

**lucky charms:** woops!

**stabby mcstab: ** Do you two know each other?

**orang juic:** yea we’ve known nagito for a few years now

**orang juic: ** and akane

**cronch:** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**orang juic:** seriously how did you not know we’re twins

**boss baby:** look no offense but you two look fucking nothing alike

**orang juic: ** well MAYBE if SOMEONE would cut their damn hair we would

**local cryptid: ** No.

**vocaloid:** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IZZY

**local cryptid: ** Hello.

**local cryptid:** Don’t call me that again.

**orang juic:** be nice

**vocaloid: ** hahaaaaaaaaaaa okay izzy! 

**boss baby: ** honestly im shocked you’ve even been in here this long

**local cryptid:** I am observing.

**coca cola:** ok thats not weird at all

**local cryptid:** Even if I wanted to leave Hajime would only add me back.

**orang juic:** yea i would

**yep thats going in my cringe:** So, you’re saying you want to stay?

**local cryptid is offline**

**vocaloid: ** cAUGHT

**yep thats going in my cringe:** Hey, why’s my name cut off?

**lucky charms:** oh i ran out of characters! sorry, i couldnt think of anything more photography themed haha

**actual irl minion:** haha stinky!

**local cryptid is online**

**vocaloid:** :eyes:

**actual irl minion: ** h

**actual irl minion:** what did i saaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

**orang juic:** you insulted nagito

**actual disney princess:** Haha! Gay!

**vocaloid:** :high_five:   
  
**actual disney princess:** :high_five:

**boss baby: ** what the fuck

**vocaloid:** IM TEACHING SONIA MEMES

**boss baby:** oh no

**coca cola:** oh no

**orang juic:** oh no

10:30AM

**orang juic has renamed the server to hell**

12:43PM

**boss baby:** hey @orang juic @local cryptid

**orang juic:** yea?

**local cryptid:** Yes?

**boss baby:** okay first off stop fucking doing that

**orang juic: ** okay

**local cryptid: ** Okay.

**boss baby:** never fucking mind

**boss baby:** anyway

**boss baby:** what the hell are your talents?

**orang juic:** oh im the ultimate detective

**orang juic:** izuru kinda just has everything but i think they’re listed as the ultimate researcher

**boss baby:** oh good so they’re a showoff

**cronch:** HOW TF DOES THAT EVEN WORK

**orang juic: ** that’s

**orang juic:** a good question actually

**local cryptid: ** :shrug:

**coca cola: ** its learning

**local cryptid:** Do not refer to me as an it.

**coca cola: ** ah shit sorry!

**cronch:** yo why does izuru have such big feral energy

**orang juic: ** try living with em

**stabby mcstab:** Before I forget, when are the rest of you moving in? Only half of us are here so far

**local cryptid: ** Immediately.

**orang juic: ** we’rere hhere rn

**lucky charms:** a?

**local cryptid: ** He’s carrying boxes.

**lucky charms: ** oh! that was fast haha

**local cryptid:** I’m handling most of them.

**local cryptid:** Hajime, I hope you know all of these boxes smell like oranges.

**boss baby:** holy fuck how much soda did you bring?

**coca cola:** not enough

**orang juic: ** yknow you coulda just said that out loud

**local cryptid: ** Publicly embarrassing you is more enjoyable.

**orang juic: ** you know i have blackmail material on you

**local cryptid:** As do I.

**orang juic:** fuck

9:37PM

**orang juic:** n

**orang juic:** nagito it’s not even day one

**coca cola:** oh god what

**lucky charms is online**

**gamer grill is online**

**gamer grill:** nagito….

**lucky charms: ** hehe

**boss baby:** tf did you do this time

**orang juic:** he’s stuck in the vents

**vocaloid: ** wowee! that’s impressive!

**lucky charms: ** pls helpgs me

**local cryptid:** I’m on my way.

10:05PM

**orang juic: ** any luck?

**cronch:** hah

**local cryptid:** Yes.

**lucky charms:** im back!

**orang juic:** how did you even manage that. those vents are tiny

**lucky charms: ** i dont know!

**orang juic:** reassuring

**local cryptid:** It isn’t.

**orang juic:** sarcasm bro

1:45AM

**hamster god:** GUNDHAM TANAKA, SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE, HAS ARRIVED!!!!!!!!!!!!

**coca cola:** DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD

**orang juic:** sometimes i forget ya’ll and sonia live together

**cronch:** YALL

**shit:** MORE SPIRIT!!!

**cronch:** _ YALL _

**boss baby:** stop fucking screaming all of you

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes izuru has Crunchy Lore Secrets no i will not be revealing them (yet)
> 
> have yall noticed they're kinda the focus bc. they're kinda the focus
> 
> names bc ill forget if i dont write them down:  
hajime: orang juic  
izuru: local cryptid  
akane: cronch  
sonia: actual disney princess  
fuyuhiko: boss baby  
souda: coca cola  
teruteru: cooking mama  
twogami: byakuya^2  
mahiru: yep thats going in my cringe  
peko: stabby mcstab  
ibuki: vocaloid  
hiyoko: an actual irl minion  
mikan: angel  
gundham: hamster god  
nekomaru: shit  
komaeda: lucky charms  
chiaki: gamer grill
> 
> anyway if yall wanna join my discord server here it is: https://discord.gg/aEaJXqh
> 
> comments are my lifeblood


	2. gay disasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter is a trainwreck
> 
> also if you notice nagito is written differently thats bc i actually learned how to write him
> 
> anywayz this ch is a lil darker but only like a lil bit. but there is a plot :)
> 
> :)

hell, 3:00 AM

**coca cola:** OH BOY 3 AM

**byakuya^2:** Why are you up?

**coca cola: ** oh fuck ur here now

**coca cola:** uhhhh

**coca cola:** OH BOY BED TIME

**byakuya^2:** All of you are disasters, I swear

**byakuya^2:** Also, again, why are you up?

**coca cola: ** insomnia

**orang juic:** insomnia

**yep thats going in my cringe:** working on something! also hiyoko snores really loudly. shes not in my room but she may as well be

**vocaloid:** sleep is for the weka!!!!

**lucky charms:** depression

**cronch: ** HUNGY

**local cryptid:** The crushing weight of my own existence

**boss baby:** ok so thats roughly half of us that need therapy

**orang juic:** izuru go to bed i can see you staring at the ceiling and ngl your eyes glowing is kinda creepy

**coca cola:** UR EYES GLOW??!?!?!

**local cryptid:** Somewhat

**cronch:** yo thats so badass!

**local cryptid is offline**

**orang juic:** izuru dropped their phone on their face

**lucky charms: ** f

**local cryptid is online**

**local cryptid:** Good night

**lucky charms:** good night! love you too!

  
  


gay disasters, 3:09 AM

**gayest disaster: ** fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfucfuckfuckfuckfyckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

**miku but gayer:**

**miku but gayer:** ibuki has no words

**cringe compiler:** ...Hey Nagito?

**gayest disaster:** fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

**gayest disaster: ** yeys

**cringe compiler: ** Was

**cringe compiler: ** That on purpose?

**angriest gay:** this is what i wake up to

**gayest disaster:** nhnhgnhnn

**angriest gay: ** oh

**angriest gay: ** oh wow you really fucked that one up lol

**cringe compiler: ** Hiyoko!

**gayest disaster:** do

**gayest disaster:** ddo ooyu thinhk teyel notice

**miku but gayer: ** uhhhhh

  
  


hell, 3:11 AM

**local cryptid:** Wh

**local cryptid:** Okay

**local cryptid is offline**

  
  


disaster gays, 3:11 AM

**angriest gay:** i think you broke them

**miku but gayer: ** ibuki thinks youre in the clear!

**miku but gayer:** unless hajime notices!

**gayest disaster: ** oh god oh fuck

\--

DMS: Hinata Hajime > Komaeda Nagito

**Hinata: ** hey komaeda

**Komaeda: ** oh god ohf fucko oh god ifh xufkc

**Komaeda: ** iikmm so sorry

**Hinata:** nagito chill im not mad

**Komaeda:** h

**Hinata:** im gonna guess that was accidental

**Komaeda:** yyea

\--

disaster gays, 3:15 AM

**gayest disaster has added Hajime Hinata to the server**

**gayest disaster has changed 1 name**

**bi disaster:** thanks

**bi disaster:** anyways where am i

**cringe compiler:** Welcome to the "Stopping Nagito and your brother from being pining idiot fucks" server

**bi disaster: ** oh you're legit in love with izuru

**gayest disaster:** yeyya

**gayest disaster: ** wwhaht happeend after

**bi disaster:** they just kinda

**bi disaster:** passed right tf out

**bi disaster: ** which is normal

**angriest gay: ** im honestly shocked they didn't say anything

**cringe compiler: ** I don't think they really got it...

**bi disaster: ** they're a supergenius not smart

**cringe compiler:** that's. the same thing

**bi disaster: ** talk to izuru for longer than five seconds and you'll know what i mean

**bi disaster:** anyway

**bi disaster:** yea i think you and izuru would be a good match @gayest disaster

**gayest disaster: ** thhank you

**bi disaster:** but if you hurt them

**bi disaster: ** :)

**gayest disaster:** i would nenvr dream of such atihng!

**bi disaster:** when are you gonna tell them?

**gayest disaster:** hopefully never!

**miku but gayer: ** we talked about this!!!!

**gayest disaster:** cant here you im goig to bed now good ngoht

**gayest disaster is offline**

**miku but gayer:** f....

  
  


hell, 7:30 AM

**local cryptid is online**

**local cryptid: ** Where the fuck am I

**gamer grill:** gmorning

**gamer grill: ** too early........

**stabby mcstab: ** izuru? is everything alright?

**local cryptid:** I just

**local cryptid:** Woke up

**local cryptid: ** In a field

**gamer grill:** sleepwalk..?

**local cryptid:** I don't sleepwalk

**boss baby:** the fuck is this creepyass shit

**orang juic: ** uhhhh

**orang juic:** ok well ig thats why you're not in the room but

**orang juic:** hey what the fuck

**orang juic:** im trackin you hold on

**actual disney princess:** this is! frightening!

**actual disney princess:** you are unharmed?

**local cryptid:** I'm not injured

**local cryptid:** Physically

**orang juic:** jfc youre far

**orang juic:** hey chiaki could you let chisa know about this? that okay with you izuru?

**local cryptid:** I would do so quickly

**local cryptid:** I'm no longer certain that I'm alone

**local cryptid is offline**

**lucky charms:** what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names bc ill forget if i dont write them down:  
hajime: orang juic  
izuru: local cryptid  
akane: cronch  
sonia: actual disney princess  
fuyuhiko: boss baby  
souda: coca cola  
teruteru: cooking mama  
twogami: byakuya^2  
mahiru: yep thats going in my cringe  
peko: stabby mcstab  
ibuki: vocaloid  
hiyoko: an actual irl minion  
mikan: angel  
gundham: hamster god  
nekomaru: shit  
komaeda: lucky charms  
chiaki: gamer grill
> 
> gay disasters server:  
hajime: bi disaster  
mahiru: cringe compiler  
ibuki: miku but gayer  
hiyoko: angriest gay  
nagito: gayest disaster
> 
> anyway if yall wanna join my discord server here it is: https://discord.gg/aEaJXqh
> 
> comments are my lifeblood


End file.
